


Nope, Not Gonna Do It

by rosered00



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rimming, makoto x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request at my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nope, Not Gonna Do It

You waved wildly to your boyfriend, bouncing on the spot a little as he came into sight in the under the big “arrivals” sign. Even from this distance, you saw his eyes light up and a warm smile grace his face as he found you. Reaching you, Makoto picked you up in his strong arms, swinging you in a light circle and planting a passionate kiss on your lips. 

Wow. If the urgency with which Makoto was moving his lips against yours was a sign, you were in for one hell of a night. You could hardly blame him for his eagerness, it had been more than three weeks since the two of you had seen each other. Makoto’s grandmother had taken ill, and he, always the caring and doting one, had offered to fly out to her place and take care of her pets while she was hospitalized. 

As good of a reason as it was for him to be away, you had missed your boyfriend terribly, and you were bent on getting home quickly as he clearly was. 

                                        ***       *      ***        

The second the two of you were through the door to your apartment, you found yourself pressed back against the door, Makoto’s mouth on yours again. He cupped your breasts, teasing them through your shirt and smirking against your mouth when you moaned into his kiss. Sliding his hands down your sides, he brought them rest on your hips, gripping them and grinding you into the growing bulge in his pants. 

The two of you made your way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in your frenzied wake, Makoto moaning about missing you even as he unbuttoned your blouse and pushed you onto the bed and crawled onto it behind you. Turning over, your face in the pillows, you raised your ass in the air and pressed it back towards his face, making your needs clear and knowing that he was in no mood to deny you. 

Hooking his fingers under the waistband of your panties and sliding them down over your thighs, Makoto placed one of his broad hands on each of your ass cheeks, spreading them for access to your hole. He lapped delicately at the ring of muscle, swirling his tongue in a broad circle and pushing his thumb into your wet pussy for good measure. You squirmed, pressing back against his face as he began to work his tongue into your ass, stroking your front wall with his thumb in order to make the odd sensation a little more pleasurable. Always the doting one. 

“M-Makoto,” you whimpered, muffled by the pillows.

“You want more? You want my cock?” he asked softly, making you shudder as his lips brushed your ass.

“Yes, fuck, Makoto,” you gasped, “I want you to fuck me!”

You felt the bed shift as he moved to pull a bottle of lube from your bedside drawer, and wriggled a little in impatience as you waited for him to get on with it. 

Moving deliberately slowly, he spread some of the lube on a couple of his fingers, using the digits to further lubricate your hole before pressing them inside you. All of his earlier urgency seemed to have vanished, which didn’t surprise you at all. Early on in your relationship, you found that as soon as Makoto entered any kind of situation in which he could potentially hurt you, he turned into a gentle giant. In all your bedroom shenanigans, you had never once found that you had been handled roughly in any way, unless you explicitly asked for it. That particular thought, asking to have it rough, crossed your mind as Makoto added a third finger, spreading them within you. You decided against it, you rather wanted to have some slow, passionate sex with your boyfriend to celebrate your reunion.

“You wanna turn over, y/n?,” he asked, “We haven’t seen each other in what feels like so long, it’d be nice to see your face for this.”

You laughed inwardly as you obliged. What a dork. You had to admit that the idea of seeing Makoto slowly lose control as he fucked into you was appealing though. 

He poured some more of the lube into his hand and applied it to his dick, flushing a pretty pink as you helped him to spread it around. Now fully slicked up, Makoto pulled your legs over his shoulders and lined himself up with your entrance, pushing in until his hips were flush to yours. 

“Fuck, I missed you,” he sighed, running his hands up and down your sides as you adjusted to the feeling of him inside you.

You looked into his green eyes and pressed back onto his cock, signalling him to move. “I know, babe, I know.”

Understanding, Makoto began to thrust into you, slow and deep. He placed a thumb on your clit, rubbing it softly and carefully. The easy rhythm of his thrusts and strokes took a while to bring you to orgasm, but the wait was worth it. When you came, you came so hard that you could have sworn you saw stars. Despite your body clenching down on him, Makoto continued his gentle pace until his breath began to hitch harder and his movements became twitchy with need. He was close, so close, and you knew he was only holding back because he was still worried about hurting you.

You locked eyes with again and said solemnly “It’s okay, I’m not a doll that you’re going to break. Now let yourself go,babe.”

Eyes sparking, Makoto nodded above you, immediately picking up his pace until his hips were smacking loudly against yours with each thrust. He came with a loud moan, pounding into you as he rode out the orgasm. As he finished, he pulled out of you, lay your legs down, and flopped quickly on the bed, rolling to the side so that none of his weight ended up on you. 

Rolling onto his side, your adorable boyfriend pulled you against him in a spooning position. 

He placed a kiss on your cheek and murmured “I love you so much, I’m so glad to be back.


End file.
